


Kiss Cam Mishaps

by emperor_bell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperor_bell/pseuds/emperor_bell
Summary: Based on the kiss cam video where the guy isn't paying attention so the girl kisses the guy next to her because someone said they wanted it as Bellarke and I got inspired which never happens so here's this mess.





	

Clarke would love to pull the whole _I really don’t know how it happened!_ card, but really, she knows exactly how she ended up in this situation.

This situation, that is, being kissing some guy she’d barely met at a baseball game.

She’d been _so excited_ when she’d won tickets to the Thursday night game on Monday. She hadn’t been able to bring herself to actually purchase the tickets, not that they were exuberantly expensive, but she was stubbornly putting herself through art school without her parents help, and anyway she was super busy so did she really need to sacrifice a whole evening to watch her favorite team play?

But that didn’t stop her from calling in to every radio station giving away tickets she could find like some ridiculous crazy fan. She’d almost given up, knowing that she wasn’t the first caller on the last station she called, but the person before her answered the question wrong and she was downright _giddy_ when she answered it correctly and they told her she’d won two tickets.

She’d called Finn, still practically bouncing with excitement, to tell him she had _two_ tickets and they could make it a date and everything, only to have him insist that he was busy that evening and wouldn’t be able to go.

She’d pouted like a petulant child when he saw her the next day. She literally begged him to go with her because _it just won’t be as fun without you there!_ (Which she knew wasn’t entirely true, mostly she just didn’t want to look totally lame going alone)

She begged him over text and in person for the next two days until he finally agreed that fine, he’d go with her to the game.

She’d grinned and cheered, kissing his cheek and insisting that they’d have so much fun. He, of course, had looked less than convinced.

But by the time they were halfway through the game and he’d barely looked up from his phone since they got out of the car, she was starting to wish she’d gotten Jaspar or Monty to come instead. Surely even they would’ve been better company.

She hadn’t even bothered trying to get him to talk until almost the end of the first inning, when she turned to him with a smile, which did little to get his attention. She tapped him on the shoulder, “hey you want to go grab some drinks or something?” she asked, her plastered on smile faltering only slightly at his lack of response.

“Sure, babe. Why don’t you go grab us some Cokes?” he answered, pulling a $20 from his pocket and handing it to her. 

She didn’t even bother to hide the annoyed look on her face, since he wasn’t looking anyway. She snatched the money from him and unashamedly pocketed the rest when the total for two drinks came out to much less than twenty dollars.

She jumped up and cheered when the home team hit a homerun, shaking his shoulder from excitement. She held his hand for a little while until his phone clearly needed it more. She even tried to flirt with him more than usual, but even that didn’t earn her much more than single-word responses.

He was texting someone, she knew by the way his thumbs flew across the screen every few minutes and he angled his body just enough that she definitely wouldn’t be able to see the words on the screen. It seemed a habit of his whenever he was on his phone, and while Clarke had never been the paranoid type, whoever he was talking to was really starting to get on her nerves.

She almost snatched his phone out of his hands once or twice, but held back, willing herself to be a sweet, trusting girlfriend instead of the skeptical, irritated one she currently was.

Eventually, she gave up on trying to get his attention and let herself watch and enjoy the game. She’d put a lot of effort into getting these tickets and annoyed boyfriend be darned, she was going to have a good time.

She turned to her left instead of her right where her boyfriend was sitting the next time everyone was cheering. She found herself face to face with a guy with curly dark hair and too many freckles to count who was, admittedly, _really hot._ ( _you’re here with your boyfriend, Clarke,_ she chastised herself) A girl with hair almost as dark as his and features too similar to not be siblings bounced on his shoulders, exclaiming, “How great was that!”.

“Right!” Clarke cheered, without thinking about the fact that she didn’t know these people, and ended up chatting with the girl when they sat down, the guy between them offering very few words.

“Bell actually won me these tickets,” the girl, whose name she’d found out was Octavia, said, nodding to the guy, “we couldn’t afford to come, but I wanted to _so bad._ I think he called six different stations.”

“Yeah well,” he smiled in response, “anything for my baby sister.”

It was the most words he’d said in a row since they’d been sitting next to each other and Clarke’s mouth dropped open, “Hey wait!” she blurted, interrupting the sarcastic sibling interaction, “I knew I recognized your voice, you beat me out for tickets on Radio One!”

He smirked, and she realized she’d just admitted to recognizing his voice after hearing it only once before over a staticky radio station, whoops. “No way,” he said, clearly amused.

“Yeah way,” she mimicked, lightly backhanding the shoulder of the guy she’d just met, “and it’s a good thing I won _these_ tickets on a different station, or I probably would’ve held a grudge forever.”

He smirked again, and she mentally pinched herself because he was _far too attractive_ when he did that, “How could I have ever lived with myself _not knowing_ some girl was upset I won the tickets she wanted.”

She rolled her eyes, “Anyway, you wouldn’t have had the _pleasure_ of my company,” she exaggerated the word with a laugh and both of her new friends (could she even call them that?) laughed along with her.

“Well that is true, wouldn’t have wanted to miss out on that, your _highness,_ ” 

“I’m royalty now?” she asked with a pointed, sarcastic look in his direction.

“Course you are, princess,” he winked and she might’ve blushed a little but it could totally have been the elevation because these seats _were_ up pretty high.

They all turned their attention back to the game, high fiving when something went well and groaning in unison when it didn’t. She found out his name was Bellamy and she introduced herself to him, forgetting that she’d already told his sister her name and blushing again. She tried half-heartedly to get Finn interested a few times more, but that seemed like a lost cause at this point.

When she and Finn appeared on the jumbo screen between innings, she squealed like a little girl because when her dad had taken her to baseball games when she was little, she’d always wanted to be the one on the jumbotron. And the kiss cams always made her swoon a little, even up to her teenage years.

She turned to him and shook his shoulder again the way she had several times during the game, and similarly to all the other times, he brushed her off, “just a sec, babe,” he muttered.

“Finn, come on, look!” She pointed excitedly at the screen where it still showed their faces, but she couldn’t even get him to look up.

And so maybe, when the hot dark haired guy sitting to her left tapped her on the shoulder, she didn’t bother to stop and figure out whether he was going to say anything or not, she just kissed him.

She was vaguely aware of _that_ (including the shocked cheers of most of the stadium) finally getting her boyfriend’s attention, but mostly she was hyper-aware of the fact that Bellamy was a really _really_ good kisser.

Admittedly she probably wouldn’t have done more than pecked her boyfriend on the lips even if he had been paying attention, but her combined annoyance at said boyfriend and this guy’s aforementioned kissing skills, made it so that she didn’t make any move to pull away for the first few seconds.

She had enough wits about her to remember that they were still in public and being blown up on the screen for everyone in the stadium to see, and pulled away from him. People were still cheering, whooping and wolf-whistling. A guy in the row behind them slapped Bellamy on the back and she couldn’t help the adrenaline-fueled giggles that left her mouth.

She was so exhilarated that it took Finn practically yelling her name to get her attention, and because she clearly wasn’t in a normal state of mind, she actually rolled her eyes in response, earning her a delighted laugh from Octavia, who had been gaping at them throughout the whole exchange.

 _Of course_ , she thought, _now he pays any attention._

She turned in his direction, just barely stopping herself from laughing at the shocked, bordering on outraged expression on his face.

“Hey,” she shrugged, because _she clearly was not in a normal state of mind,_ “I would’ve kissed you, you weren’t interested.”

He seemed too shocked to respond, staring at her with wide eyes.

“You missed out too, man!” called a deep voice from behind her, and then she did laugh, and then Finn got mad.

“Are you serious right now, Clarke?” He demanded, and maybe it was the anger in his eyes or the adrenaline wearing off that sobered her up, but it finally hit her what she’d just done.

“I-uh…” she was suddenly stammering for a response, and then his phone rang.

He’d dropped his phone in his seat at some point, and she looked down at the screen at the same time he did, which read “Raven”.

And this time she _did_ snatch his phone before he could reach it, hitting answer and holding it up to her ear. He tried to grab it from her unsuccessfully, partly because Bellamy grabbed his arm and glared at him.

“Hello?” Clarke answered the phone.

“Hi,” said a distinctly, even over the phone, annoyed voice on the other end, “I take it you’re the girl I just got texted a picture of who is at a baseball game with my boyfriend?”

Clarke’s immediate anger came out in another huffed laugh, because her emotions all seemed out of whack in the last few minutes, “I would say so,” she said, “and is it safe to assume you’re the person _my_ boyfriend has been texting the whole time we’ve been here?”

“I’d say that’s a good call.”

She was angry, of course, furious actually because she’d even guessed this was the case all evening and told herself she was just being paranoid because _he would never._ So she did the only logical thing she could think of, she shoved the phone against Finn’s chest, and kissed Bellamy again.

She supposed it was revenge of sorts, although she wasn’t sure it really counted since he’d already just watched her kiss the guy once, but this time she didn’t care that anyone was watching. 

She slid her hands into his hair and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss until this time it seemed he was the one who remembered what the heck was going on.

“Hang on,” he said as he pushed her back, though no more than a few inches. She bit her lip and averted her gaze, but he moved his hand to her chin, urging her to look at him again, “he’s cheating on you?” he guessed when her eyes met his.

“Yep,” she nodded.

He nodded slowly, and pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, and leaned over her to look at Finn, who was clearly getting yelled at on the phone by one girlfriend while he watched the other make out with another guy.

“Hey douchebag,” Bellamy barked. Finn jumped, much to her amusement, “you probably should get out of here if you know what’s good for you.”

His eyes grew comically wide before he jumped out of seat and took off up the stairs toward the door.

“I’ll drive you home after the game,” he said, leaning back in his seat again, “no reason you should have to miss the rest because of a cheating ex.”

He said “ex” so casually, and she smiled, because although there was no official break up, she didn’t think anyone involved was doubting that her and Finn were definitively done.

And later she’d be sad, later she might cry and curse the universe and drink a little too much so she didn’t have to think about it. But for now, she grabbed the hand of a guy she’d only met a few hours prior, and turned her attention back to the game she worked so hard for tickets for. (Everyone around them who’d clearly considered them a more entertaining show up to this point started paying attention to the baseball game again as well) And for the rest of the night she cheered on her favorite team by his side and smiled, joking with him and his sister and actually _enjoyed_ herself, because _screw Finn_.

She’d found much better company than him after all.

(For more than just the rest of that game.)

(They went to plenty of other games after that, and she had a suspicion that the people running the kiss cam always pointed at them on purpose.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and it's completely un-beta'd and I only read through it once before deciding to just post it because why not, so try not to judge too harshly?


End file.
